


Half Dozen (Timestamp 4)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg - Clark, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: The Kent-Queen family gets ready for another special addition.





	

“Do you need anything Daddy?” Smiling, Clark reached out and covered his daughter’s hand.

 

“I’m fine baby, thank you,” he assured her as the nine-year old continued to fluff his pillow.

 

“Maddie, I’m okay,” he promised, wincing slightly as a contraction rippled through him.  Attempting to get up, Clark was shocked as Madison’s hand held him down.

 

“Daddy said you needed to stay in bed and rest,” she told him adamantly.

 

“Can we help?” came a voice, causing the pair to turn to the door, seeing the twins standing there.

 

“I’m okay guys, I promise,” Clark told them.  Slowly they made their way into the room, climbing up onto the bed to sit Indian style next to their dad and sister.

 

“So we were in there once too Daddy?” Jackson asked, his little hand coming to rest on Clark’s stomach, causing the brunet to smile.

 

“You were.  So was Madison,” he told them before wincing as another contraction hit.

 

“Is Lucy coming?” Maddie asked as Tyler curled up to his father’s side, rubbing Clark’s stomach softly.

 

“Why are you so sure this baby is a girl?” the older brunet asked with a grin.

 

“Cause the world isn’t cruel enough to make me the only girl in this family,” she replied, causing Clark to chuckle.

 

“Hello?” came a voice in the distance.

 

“Dad’s home,” Jackson said.

 

“Up here Daddy!” Madison called out.  Within seconds Oliver appeared in the doorway, coming to a stop at the sight before him.

 

“Am I late to the party?” he asked teasingly, unknotting his tie as he shrugged out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt slightly.

 

“Lucy’s not here yet,” Madison told him as Oliver leaned down, kissing her sweetly on the temple.  He couldn’t help but chuckle at her utterance as he looked at his husband.

 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing we didn’t pick out any girl’s names,” Ollie said, causing Clark to smile.

 

“What if it’s a boy? What are we going to call him?” Tyler asked.  Curling up on the bed on Clark’s other side, Oliver pursed his lips for a second.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” he said.  “What do you think?” he asked the little brunet.

 

“What about Alex?” Tyler replied.  Clark looked at Oliver, each thinking the same thing and not liking it one bit.  Alex was way too close to Alexander and he knew Oliver would never name his child with Lex Luthor’s given name.

 

“What about Connor?” Jackson offered.  Clark opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by their first born.

 

“How about we just stick with Lucy cause it’s gonna be a girl,” she told all of them confidently.  Smiling, Oliver shook his head in amusement.

 

“I talked to your mom about an hour ago, she’ll be here in a few hours to help with the delivery,” Ollie told his husband, taking the brunet’s hand as he lifted it to his lips.

 

“Gramma’s coming?” Tyler asked, excitement obvious in his voice.

 

“She is, so why don’t you all go wash up and we’ll go down and make dinner while Dad rests,” the blond told them.  Nodding, the twins got up, making their way off the bed and toward the bathroom.  Madison hesitated to move, still content to make sure her father rested.

 

“Go on lovebug,” Oliver said softly.  Looking at each of her father’s, the blonde finally nodded, leaning over to kiss them both before making her way out of the room.

 

“I get the feeling she wants a sister named Lucy,” Oliver whispered as he leaned in, finally kissing his husband.

 

“I’d say so,” Clark replied, letting a hand run through Ollie’s blond locks as the older man caressed his pregnant belly.

 

“You feeling okay?” Oliver asked as a contraction once again ripped through Clark.

 

“It’s not too bad yet, give me a couple hours,” the brunet replied.

 

“Alright, well I’m going to get the kids fed and started on their homework and I’ll be back,” Oliver assured him as he got up and went to change, emerging a few seconds later in jeans and a t-shirt.

 

“I love you,” Clark said, causing Ollie to smile.

 

“I’ll cherish this moment cause I know in a few hours that you won’t be saying that,” Oliver teased, knowing that once the real pain started, his husband would be cursing a Kryptonian blue streak at him for having made him endure the pain of childbirth for the third time.

 

“You’re funny,” Clark replied as the blond kissed him.

 

“I have my moments,” Ollie answered.  “Holler if you need anything,” he said before leaving the room. 

 

Making his way downstairs, Oliver smiled seeing his kids already pulling food out of the refrigerator.

 

“What are we having?” the blond asked.

 

“I want grilled cheese,” Jackson said.

 

“I want spaghetti,” Tyler added. 

 

“I want McDonalds,” Madison replied.

 

“Yeah me too,” Jackson said changing his mind.

 

“Okay no, no and no,” Oliver told them, looking into the fridge himself.

 

“Hello?” came a voice, causing the three kids to look over in surprise.

 

“Gramma!” the twins said, practically speeding out of the room.  Madison quickly followed as did Oliver to find the twins with their arms wrapped around Martha’s legs.

 

“I picked up McDonalds for the kids,” she said, watching Oliver shake his head in amusement.

 

“What do you say to Grandma guys?” Ollie asked.

 

“Thanks Gramma,” the trio said simultaneously, following the redheaded senator into the kitchen to eat.

 

“How’s he doing?” Martha asked as the kids began to eat.

 

“He’s getting close,” Oliver replied. 

 

“I’ll head up and check on him,” Martha said.  The blond nodded, knowing how anxious his mother-in-law was to see her baby boy.

 

________________________________________

 

“How are you feeling?” Opening his eyes, Clark smiled upon seeing his mother in the doorway.

 

“Hey Mom,” he replied as she came over. “I’m doing okay.”

 

Suddenly a sharp pain tore through him and Martha watched his face contort unpleasantly.

 

“I think it’s time Mom,” Clark said quietly, one hand resting on his stomach.

 

“Okay honey, let me go get Oliver,” she said.

 

“I don’t think you’re gonna have time for that,” Clark said quickly as a line began to appear on his belly.  As it had been for his first two deliveries, his body instinctively knew when to deliver. 

 

The skin of his abdomen began to splinter open and Clark grimaced, barely hearing his mother yell for Oliver.  Pain overwhelmed him, reaching from his head to his toes as his he felt his mother gently pull the baby out.

 

“It’s okay handsome, she’s here,” came Oliver’s voice speaking gently into his ear.

 

“Ollie,” he murmured as the piercing cry of a newborn echoed in the bedroom.  The blond watching Martha quickly wrap the baby in a blanket, properly cutting the cord.  As if by a stroke of magic, Clark’s belly began to suture itself, appearing flat, toned and normal in an instant.

 

“Clark?” Oliver asked, his gaze locked on the brunet, who had passed out.

 

“Come on handsome,” he urged.

 

“Ollie,” Martha said softly, causing the blond to look over at her.  Smiling, the redhead extended her arms, shifting the newborn into his own.

 

Looking down at the infant in his grasp, Oliver could feel tears welling up in his eyes. After a moment, Clark’s eyes began to shift, opening to reveal glassy emerald orbs.

 

“Lucy’s finally here,” he murmured, causing Oliver to look at him in surprise.

 

“Yeah handsome, she’s here,” he said, shifting slightly to move the baby into Clark’s arms, neither noticing as Martha left the room to get the other children.

 

“Are you okay?” Ollie asked, dropping a kiss to his husband’s temple.

 

“I’m better now that she’s here,” he replied.  “No more after this k? I don’t know if I can take it,” Clark finished causing Ollie to chuckle.

 

“I think four is enough for us handsome, don’t worry,” he confirmed.

 

“Can we come in?” Madison asked, causing the two men to look up at the door seeing their daughter and twins standing there patiently.

 

“Get in here and meet your sister Lucy,” Oliver said, watching Madison grin brightly.  The trio made their way into the room, cuddling around their father’s on the bed as they each looked at the newest edition to the Kent-Queen family.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Maddie said.

 

“She’s so little,” Jackson added.

 

“She’s too quiet,” Tyler said causing the entire group to laugh.

 

“Don’t worry Ty,” Oliver said.  “I have a feeling she’ll have a lot to say soon,” he assured his son.

 

________________________________________

 

Hours later after tucking in the twins and Madison, Oliver finally made his way into the bedroom he shared with Clark.

 

“She’s going to look just like Madison,” the brunet said, his fingers caressing over the soft skin of Lucy’s stomach.  The baby sighed in her sleep, fidgeting slightly before calming once more.  Sliding into bed next to his husband, Oliver smiled.

 

“Do you think it’s strange that the girls look like me and the boys look like you?” he asked, leaning down to kiss Lucy’s forehead.

 

“Our kids are beautiful no matter who they look like,” Clark said, running a hand up and down Oliver’s spine.

 

“Very true,” the blond replied.

 

“So you’re happy with four plus two?” Ollie asked referring to themselves and the kids.  Clark chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the blond’s lips softly.

 

“We’re the perfect half dozen … that works for me.”


End file.
